


Wonderland

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [13]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Friendships, Forests, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Horror, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Male Friendship, Mice, POV Keith (Voltron), Planning Adventures, Prompt Fic, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Psychological Horror, Rats & Mice, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Survival, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wonderland, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month: Day 15 (June 15): Alice in Wonderland AUAfter his older brother falls asleep, young Keith follows a strange man into an even stranger world he never even knew existed.Oneshot/drabble





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: Alice in Wonderland

> 1. 

Takashi was asleep. And Keith wasn't known for his patience, that was for sure. But his brother deserved a nap, he knew that, so he'd have to find a way to just amuse himself. 

When he saw a worried-looking, heavy-set man, dark skin and creased eyebrows, whispering about how he was "late", well...he got curious. Who wouldn't be? 

Even after he called out to him to stop and explain himself, the man didn't even stop in the first place. Keith did the only thing he could think of doing at the moment. Without waking his brother up, he decided to follow him. 

> 2. 

Quickly though, Keith became lost. He had already lost sight of the frantic man he'd originally followed, and it was no surprise to say that even though he wouldn't admit it, he was starting to get a bit worried. When he saw a pair of pale eyes watching him from the trees up ahead, he stopped to ask for directions. 

"Hey," he said in a small voice. "Where am I?" 

The face materialized out of what seemed like thin air. The young man was older than him, though only a little bit; he had long white hair, and a sly smirk up upon his lips. It seemed to grow when Keith asked that. 

"You're here, of course," he said, as if that made any sense. "You need to keep going. Beware my father the king. And get to Blue. He'll help."

Not only was Keith still confused, but he was a little concerned now too. He had to avoid someone or else they'd hurt him. So nodding in thanks, he decided to find this 'Blue' to help. 

> 3. 

The first thing that Keith heard when he came to the small clearing was singing. And he had to admit, that did put him a bit more at ease. There were two people at a long table, and oddly enough, there were also some mice too. 

"Uh...hello?" Keith called out, and the singing stopped. 

The first person was androgynous--they could be either male or female. They wore thick glasses that enlarged their eyes, and their hair was short and a little curly. The second person was another young man, though. His skin was bronze, his hair dark too, and he had a lanky build. He was handsome, damn right he was; and Keith's heart jumped when he saw he was dressed in blue. 

"Who are you?" He asked both of them with wide eyes. 

"The name's Lance," Blue--Lance said. "And this is Pidge. Who are you?"

"I'm Keith." Keith didn't know what else to say, even though he figured this wasn't a very good explanation. 

But even if it wasn't, Lance smiled a bright, cheerful smile. "Welcome, Keith. Stay with us. You're safe here." 

And Keith decided that maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
